The present invention is directed to wearable augmented reality glasses incorporating projector systems display technologies with optical delivery to the eye using transparent waveguides. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention provide projection display systems embedded into wearable glasses where one or more laser diodes and/or LEDs are used as light source for illustrating images with optical delivery to the eye using transparent waveguides. In one set of embodiments, the present invention provides wearable augmented reality glasses incorporating projector systems that utilize blue and/or green laser fabricated using gallium nitride containing material with optical delivery to the eye using transparent waveguides. In another set of embodiments, the present invention provides wearable augmented reality glasses incorporating projection systems having digital lighting processing engines illuminated by blue and/or green laser devices with optical delivery to the eye using transparent waveguides. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides wearable augmented reality glasses incorporating a 3D display system with optical delivery to the eye using transparent waveguides. There are other embodiments as well.
Wearable augmented reality displays in glasses are becoming increasingly popular and are expected to gain further traction in the coming years. Substantial growth (e.g., over 40% CAGR) is projected for the coming several years for wearable displays, and consumers are developing use cases such as easily taking photos and video, showing instructions, directions, photos, video, or other data superimposed onto your field of view, hands free operation with voice commands, 3D gaming. As more viewing content is available via wearable devices such as TV, internet and video, displays in handheld consumer electronics remain small (<3″) with the keyboard, camera, and other features competing for space and power.
Therefore, improved systems for displaying images and/or videos are desired, and wearable augmented reality displays in glasses are an ideal solution.
The market for augmented reality wearable displays (or AR glasses) is potentially huge. Some estimates say that in the not so distant future, AR glasses could be the user interface of choice and will gradually replace the conventional hand held smart-phone touchscreen interface. The target market therefore is the ubiquitous use of mobile video, navigation, augmented reality, and gaming. Smart-phones are capable of more functionality than ever before and telecoms operators are seeking to increase their non-voice based revenues by offering more services (video on demand, navigation, games, etc.). The major issue is that displays on mobile phones are not large enough (typically 3-4 inches in diagonal) in order to fully enable these new use models. See through wearable AR displays that don't obstruct the user's line of sight allow a non-intrusive, hands free, large screen experience and are therefore a desirable alternative allowing full use of the available computing power of smart devices. Wearable displays are compelling because they offer the ability to display video, navigation, messaging, augmented reality applications, and games on a large virtual screen hands free. However, any such device will need to be affordable and should have a form factor that is discrete enough so that users will easily adopt it. Since users do not “wear” mobile phones, the form factor challenges are different than with a wearable display device. Moreover, the device will need to have enough intelligence built into it in the form of sensors and video processing in order to make it useful for augmented reality, positioning, and gaming applications. If a wearable display device can hit the “sweet spot” of price, performance, and form factor, then it will enable this revolution.